yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
New Domino City (ARC-V)
}} City is a major city in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, located in the Synchro Dimension. It is an alternate universe version of New Domino City from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime (see below). History City's society is competition based - the "winners" gain everything, and the "losers" lose everything. The top 1% of the population, known as Tops, is made up of the "winners". They control 99% of the city's wealth and reside in a magnificent cityscape build high above the slums of the city. The remaining 99% of City's population, referred to as Commons, is made up of the "losers", and resides in those slums. Despite both Commons and Tops being equal in social status on paper, in reality society and the system heavily discriminates against Commons. City is patrolled by Security and according to Yugo is known to serve the interests of the Tops. Much like with Satellite, if a Common is found in Tops-exclusive areas without authorization, Duel Chasers will immediately be deployed to duel and arrest them. Despite the wide discrimination against Commons, it is possible for a Common to gain acceptance among Tops by virtue of becoming a winner, as this dimension's Jack Atlas as widely known to have risen from the slums after winning the Friendship Cup. City also has separate lanes for Turbo Duels, though its highways are also capable of erecting energy barriers to divert incoming traffic away from the dueling lanes so that the Turbo Duelists can enter the dueling lanes more easily. Some time before the start of the series, Yuri abducted Rin from the slums. In response, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" granted Yugo the power to cross the dimensions, allowing him to chase after Yuri. During the Maiami Championship, Yugo and Zuzu Boyle were transported to somewhere in Tops by Zuzu's bracelet. There, the two explained to each other their knowledge of the events that had transpired before they were discovered by Tops residents. This forced them to flee on Yugo's Duel Runner only to be forced into a Turbo Duel by Security. Technology City retains Duel Runner technology, though they also use the duel disk technology common among the duelists in ARC-V. Allusions to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Just as Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's heavily focused on Synchro Summoning, the residents of this Dimension use Synchro Monsters. * The people of New Domino are also split between one group of people living in relative luxury and another living in slums. * There is a Security that serves the same function as Sector Security. * Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan exist in this dimension though they are not the same Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan in the 5D's. Both are using the same Duel Runners they used in 5D's, though certain alterations to their designs are apparent. * Thus far, this place has only been referred to as "City" by Yugo, but people in 5D's sometimes referred to their version of New Domino City simply as "City" as well. * Yugo has a lot of similarities to Yusei Fudo. Just like him, Yugo comes from the slums, he built his own Duel Runner and wants to face Jack Atlas. ** Also both Duelists faced Security Officers in their first onscreen Turbo Duel. References Category:Cities